trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cece Williams
Cece Williams is a main character on Trinity. She is portrayed by Madelaine Petsch. Cece is a cheerleader that resides in the town of Shadow Falls with her father Harvey, who is the town's sheriff. She is the twin sister of Jackson, who passed away prior to the start of the series. She is also the girlfriend of Nathan Hale and is having a secret affair with Donovan Whittemore. Character Description A beautiful, entitled and manipulative mean girl, Cece is the head cheerleader and girlfriend of Nathan. Despite the seemingly perfect life, Cece has a troubled family life and doesn't appear all that loyal to her boyfriend, and when she doesn't get her way... falls into some destructive behavior. Early Life Not much is known about Cece's past, other than her twin brother, Jackson mysteriously died prior to the start of the series. Cece resides in the town of Shadow Falls with her father, Harvey, who is also the town's sheriff. On the surface, she seems to have a perfect life as the captain of the Shadow Vixens and the girlfriend of Nathan Hale. She also started having an affair with Donovan Whittemore during the Summer. Throughout Trinity Season 1 'A Queen Bee With Secrets' While showing Mitchell Whittemore around the school, Nathan Hale first introduces Cece as his girlfriend. Cece then attempts to persuade Mitchell to come to her back to school party, alongside her friends, Hayley Robinson and Jennifer Huang, before Gladys Cooper bumps into Cece, which puts the poor girl in Cece's line of fire before the situation is quickly cooled off by Hayley. As Gladys is dismissed, Cece wastes no time trying her hand at persuading Mitchell to come to her party, yet again... This time, he accepts and Cece exits with her friends. Later that evening, Mitchell arrives to Cece's back to school party with Julian DiLaurentis, resulting in an awkward interaction between Julian and Cece. Later that night, Cece ditches her own party to join Donovan Whittemore in his car. It's revealed that Cece and Donovan had a drunken fling during the Summer, which he now regrets since her father is his boss. However, Cece also implies that there's issues in her relationship with Nathan and manages to convince Donovan to kiss her back."Welcome to Shadow Falls" The next day, Cece ditches school to see Donovan at the Cauldron Diner where she has a rude interaction with the waitress, Tara. She then starts to talk about the recent murder of a boy in town, which Cece suspects holds similarities to her own brother's. Later on, it's shown that Cece has been watching Tara and Donovan leave the diner together, with an jealous look."A Touch of Evil" Following Jennifer Huang's death, survived by Hayley Robinson who witnessed the attack but can't remember her attacker, is getting interviewed by sheriff Williams and detective Whittemore, while Cece watches over by Hayley's side. After Donovan leaves the hospital room, Cece confronts him about Tara and asks him if they are dating. But Donovan makes it clear that nothing will come of their fling. At school, Cece joins Nathan while the Shadow Falls Reapers are practicing and asks him to come with her to the hospital to visit Hayley, which he reluctantly agrees. After school, Cece visits Hayley at the hospital with Nathan, but things quickly take a turn when Hayley breaks down about not being able to remember anything about her best friend's killer. Hayley then goes back to bed as Cece watches over her and appears concerned."Some Thing to Watch Over Me" 'A Cheerleader Gets Exposed' TBA Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Nathan Hale Cece is the girlfriend of Nathan. Harvey Williams Cece is the daughter of Harvey. Donovan Whittemore Cece is the former affair of Donovan. Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" *"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" *"Friday Night Bites" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Blood Calls to Blood" *"Along Came a Spider" *"Trust Me" *"Winter Is Coming" *"A Few Good Talismen" *"Something Wicca This Way Comes" Trivia *Her surname was originally supposed to be Lawrence. Gallery :See also: Cece Williams/Gallery Promotional Images Cece.jpg Cece_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Cece.jpg Trinity_-_1x02_-_A_Touch_of_Evil_-_Cece.jpg Trinity_-_1x06_-_I've_Got_You_Under_My_Skin_-_Cece.jpg Trinity_-_1x08_-_Along_Came_a_Spider_-_Cece.jpg Trinity_-_1x10_-_Winter_Is_Coming_-_Cece.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Williams Family Category:Shadow Vixens Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity) Category:Season 2 Characters (Trinity)